Felix the Cat (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary Felix the Cat (originally called Master Tom) is a cartoon character from the silent film era created by Pat Sullivan and Otto Messmer, being the first character from history of animation to attain a level of popularity sufficient to draw movie audiences. Cartoons featuring the titular character himself enjoyed success and popularity in the popular culture. Aside from the animated shorts, Felix starred in a comic strip (drawn by Sullivan, Messmer and later Joe Oriolo) beginning in 1923, and his image soon adorned merchandise such as ceramics, toys and postcards. Several manufacturers made stuffed Felix toys. Jazz bands such as Paul Whiteman's played songs about him (1923's "Felix Kept On Walking" and others). Statistics Tier: At least 5-A to 4-B, possibly Low 2-C | 5-A to 4-B, possibly Low 2-C, likely 6-A Name: Felix, Master Tom, Austin Purrs Origin: Felix the Cat (Verse) Gender: Male Age: More than 60 years old Classification: Cat, night watchman, botanist, detective, magician, comic shop/cafe owner, baseball player, etc. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Feline Physiology, Human Physiology, Cartoon Mimicry, Fun Lord, Toon Force, Cartoon Physics, Dimensional Storage (Via his hammerspace and magic bag), Fourth Wall Awareness, Enhanced Preparedness, Multiple Lives (Literally has nine lives), Vacuum Adaptation (Can breath in space), Aquatic Respiration (Can breath underwater), Intangibility Negation (Can somehow hurt ghosts), Liquid Mimicry (Can liquefy himself to get under the cracks of doors), Disappearing (Can disappear by hiding behind thin poles or small skinny trees), Surface Running (Can easily run up walls and ceilings), Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Color Manipulation, Quality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop (Via remote's pause button), Temporal Rewind (Via remote's rewind button), Flash-Forward (Via remote's fast-forward button), Artistic Weapon Proficiency (Can grab art supplies from the artist), Existence Erasure (Can tear someone off the cartoon and then rip them to shreds), Dimensional Travel (Can actually travel other movies and jump inside of comic books), Dream Manipulation, Astral Projection (Can travel through dreams and even pull things out into the real world), Disguise Mastery, Martial Arts (Knows a bit of Jiu Jitsu), Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Hammer Generation, Sports Equipment Proficiency, Construction Tool Weapon Proficiency, Parasol Proficiency, Explosion Manipulation (Via dynamite), Echolocation (Can track anything with his incredible sense of smell and via magic bag detector), Body Control (Via his tail), Shapeshifting, Elasticity, Helicopter Propulsion, Whip Generation, Bow Construction, Key Manipulation, Spring Form, Slow Descent, Light Manipulation (Can light up his eyes like flashlights to see in the dark), Immortality (Type 2; can survive getting his heart and lungs torn out), Regeneration (High-Mid; can detach/separate his limbs, including his own head. Can be reduced down to a skeleton and keep going), Powers Via Object (Via magic bag), Magic, Infinite Energy (Magical power of the bag is said to be endless), Summoning (Can magically form his magic bag via summoning it), Energy Manipulation (Magic bag is able to shoot magic blasts), Limb Expansion (Magic bag can grow arms and legs to allow it fight on it's own), Air Manipulation, Tornado Creation (Can become a gyro-copter that spins a propeller with enough force to make a tornado), Animal Morphing, Elephant Physiology, Lagomorph Physiology, Turtle Physiology, Vehicle Morphing, Vehicular Mastery, Land Vehicle Physiology, Boat Physiology, Plane Physiology, Submarine Physiology, Rocket Physiology, Magic Instrument (Can turn his bag into magical music instruments), Bubble Manipulation (Via his saxophone), Bubble Encapsulation, Ball Projection (With a weaponized paddle ball), Cannon Creation, Time Travel, Past Interaction, Possible Time Paradox Immunity, Temporal Duplication and Invisibility (His past self Baby Felix is invisible to everyone but Felix himself), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Via red-lensed glasses), Flight (Via magic carpet and jetpack), Jet Pack Proficiency, Enhanced Bite (Magic bag can chew through layers of dirt/rock/concrete), Animal Manipulation (Has a large boxing kangaroo in his magic bag), Building Creation (Can create a large building and tip it over while someone is inside it), Object Manipulation (Can release a swarm of flying magic hats), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Magic bag contains an entire wacky world where nothing makes sense), Transformation, Fusionism (Can fuse with his magic bag to turn into his superhero ego, The Black Cat) | All previous abilities from base to a higher degree, Probability Manipulation, Luck (Can likely increase his own luck), Power Nullification, Curse Manipulation, Jinxed (Can curse anyone with bad luck), Flight, Enhanced Strength, Invulnerability, Size Manipulation, Resistance to Magic Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level to Solar System level (Is comparable to characters who can harm/hurt him), possibly Universe level+ (With a TV remote, can control/manipulate the cartoon. Saved Rosco from a dream entity known as "Jeeper Creepers" who he defeated in the dream world. Traveled to another dimension and rescued princess Oriana and her entire kingdom from the Duke and his robotic army) | Large Planet level to Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Significantly amps his base power. As strong as his base form), likely Continent level (Potentially at this level, considering his magic bag can become bigger than a continent-sized boot which sends people flying into space with a powerful kick) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged lightning when he was a baby), Massively FTL+ (Dodged laser blasts. Can get from a planet to planet in a short amount of time) | Massively FTL+ (His magic bag is fast enough to travel between planets, so it's possible this form can be just as fast) Lifting Strength: Class K (Is strong enough to lift a large whale/hippo), likely higher as The Black Cat Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class to Solar System Class, possibly Universal+. Higher as The Black Cat Durability: At least Large Planet level to Solar System level (Was unfazed by the planet Mars sneezing so hard that it blew away the stars), possibly Universe level+ | Large Planet level to Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (As durable as his base form) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons and The Black Cat. Unknown with magic bag Standard Equipment: Magic bag, red-lensed glasses, remote, anti-shark spray, magic bag detector, baseball bat, magic carpet, anything via his hammerspace Intelligence: Genius (Very clever and resourceful. Often uses his cunning and wit to get out of trouble, able to get bull-headed enemies to charge into traps. Can make anything out of whatever he finds such as making a bunch of numbers into a fully-functioning motorcycle. Has over the years took jobs such as a detective, baseball player, etc. Skilled at fencing and boxing) Weaknesses: His magic bag should become powerless if frozen in a small air tight vacuum | None notable Note: Respect thread Key: Base | The Black Cat Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2